heart's desire
by sparklestars
Summary: Juvia finds her soulmate. #6. Call me maybe —AU gray&juvia. A little natsu&lucy and slight GaLe.
1. Ah, there he is!

**title: heart's desire**

**summary: And the blush comes back to haunt her. **

**dedication: for icecreamhyouka12. For sharing the gruvia feels and for a very special review. **

**notes: Gruvia feels going crazy!**

**disclaimer: Gruvia and Fairy Tail don't belong to me. **

* * *

01

* * *

Juvia, sighs. Exhausted as another day of work ends. It's not that she hates it. She despises it. Dragging her body to the bus stop, Juvia sips her Starbucks coffee, slowly.

As Juvia sits on one of the seats, she sees a man she's never seen before. The one thing that crosses her mind was that, he was gorgeous. His hair was a shade of blue Juvia had never seen before.

Juvia blushes and thanks god of his mercy of making it dark enough not to notice the color. She tries to stop fidgeting like the school girl, she is inside. The man looks at her and his eyebrows furrow, giving her the 'anything wrong?' look.

Juvia quickly turns around, avoiding any eye contact. Who knows? Maybe this guy was a gangster or something. Stranger danger, Juvia.

The bus arrives and Juvia quickly rushes in. Being the clumsy person she is, Juvia drops her books on the ground. The books fall and Juvia's eyes widens as the stranger she called a gangster, helps her pick up all her books.

"Juvia's very sorry she disturbed you. Clumsy Juvia!"

"No prob," and the blush comes back to haunts her. That is the hottest voice that she probably has ever heard. Deep and intense.

The guy picks up all her books and gives it to her. For a moment of 5 seconds, their eyes lock. "You comin' or not?" The bus conductor yells, as a signal for Juvia to leave.

"You better go," He says, smiling. And Juvia just had to blush again. That face would haunt her. But rather than haunt it comes as a blessing for her.

Juvia feels a little light headed but no sweat. She watches the stranger fade away but she hears him yell, "Oh, and the name's—" too bad she couldn't hear it.

* * *

01 _(II) _

* * *

"Juvia swears, Lucy! He was the handsomest guy she has ever seen! Juvia has to meet him!"

"Chill, girl. I've seen handsome guys too, but I don't chase them! You don't see me chasing Ian Somerhalder!" Lucy laughs, and believe her, it is not funny.

Natsu frowns, "what about me?" Lucy quickly covers up by saying, "You're the reason I don't go chasing them."

Natsu laughs and leans in for a kiss. Juvia sighs.

She isn't here to watch her best friend and her boyrfriend lip lock.

"Natsu-San, do you know a guy with dark blue hair and looks hot?"

"Uh, Juvia, I'm not gay, to find guys hot. But I do have a LOT of friends with dark blue hair."

"Juvia's never gonna find him!"

* * *

**tbc**

* * *

**notes: wanna stay to see whether Juvia finds her soulmate?**

**notes2: grruuuuuuvviiiiaaaaaaaaaaa**


	2. His name's Gray

**summary: **He's name's Gray.

**notes: **Pleads of 'please updates' made me do it.

* * *

02

* * *

_He is gorgeous. _He really is, okay! And that's all that Juvia's been focusing on. Much to Sherry's dismay.

"Juvia!" Said girl yelled, holding clothes in both left and right hands. Juvia, who was currently gazing into nothing really, had her daydream face on, which was not good news for Sherry.

"Juvia! Come on! You really don't want Minerva to barge in fire you, do you?" Sherry almost yelled. "JUVIA!"

"What?" She whirled around, knocking a mannequin, causing it fall. "Woah!"

"See! Girl, you got deep love issues! This is not good news, ne?" Sherry explained picking the mannequin up. "You need help."

"True, Juvia knows. She wants to find the boy she loves," Juvia spun around in a circle, arms out wide, "oh, Juvia wishes she knew his name."

"Hmm, what can we do about that?" Sherry thought, hand on her chin. "Aha! When did you see him? And where?"

"Bus stop. Right after work, at 8:00." Juvia replied quirking an eyebrow. She stopped whirling around and stared at her friend.

"Perfect! Check the bus stop, today. Right after work. Don't be late or too early."

Juvia's eyes twinkled as she thought about the plan. After actually considering it, she leaped into Sherry hugging her. "Oh thankyouthankyou_thankyou_! Juvia is very grateful to you, Sherry-San!"

* * *

02___ (II)_

* * *

"Ok, here she goes." Juvia muttered under her breath before poking her head to see the bus stop bench. Needless to say, he was there.

After some cheering under her breath, Juvia walked up to him and sat there, with a satisfied smile on her face.

He does not seem to notice her, so she moved closer to him. Still failed. Juvia encouraged herself with,_ he just hasn't noticed it's you yet_, and moves closer. This movement gave her a simple quirk of those perfect eyebrows.

Juvia turned around and pursed her lips in a straight line. This was not working. So she tried another thing.

"Urm,"

Okay, that did not work. So she tried again.

"URMMMM!"

That was very out of tune and un-lady like, but meh, she got he's attention, right? He stared at her, like she was crazy, then noticed her.

"Oh hey! It's you! Well, I don't really know your name so..."

"Juvia. Juvia's name is Juvia."

"Why do you speak like that?—uh, sorry. My name's Gray."

Juvia frowned. That?—why? Oh god. Does she have to explain?

"Juvia just speaks in third-perspective, Gray-sama."

Gray grinned. "Uh, thanks. But you can call me Gray, ok?"

Okay, Juvia just fainted inside.

"Oh, and Juvia, can I have your number?" Juvia melted, right then. Ok, not really. But it sure felt like that.

"Sure," Juvia took out a piece of paper, and a pen from her bag. She wrote in the curliest, neatest handwriting she could possibly write in. Wow, is this a date? Cause it sure felt like that.

The bus came while Juvia gave out her number to Gray. She smiled brightly at him, very satisfied with herself. Gray gave a heartwarming smile back to her as she got on her bus.

All Juvia could do was smile all the way back home.

* * *

02 _(III)_

* * *

Juvia sighed dramatically, doodling whatever that came to her mind on a little piece of paper, while explaining everything to her roommate.

"And his name, is Gray!" Juvia ended her story with a lovesick smile on her face. Lucy put down her phone and stared at Juvia from across her bed. "Did you just say, _Gray_?"

"Yes," Juvia's smile vanished and worry was all over her face.

"Uh, I think Natsu knows some guy called Gray. I've seen him talking to Gray." Lucy said, hand on her chin, in deep thought. "Lemme check," she added, dialing Natsu'a number on her phone. Meanwhile, Juvia's smile was back on.

* * *

**tbc**

* * *

**notes**: I really hope you liked this cause it's kinda rushed. And also this is for all those adorable Gruvia fans. Thanks for reviewing. And leave a new one this time, thanks!


	3. The phone date?

**summary: **—

**notes: **How about no summary this time, hm? Well I think I actually think I'm doing well on this fic, what do you think?"

**notes2: **based on a review I'm gonna switch to Gray's and Juvia's POV not only Juvia's. And also I kinda really feel like Gray needs a POV.

* * *

Gray sighed as he stared at his phone—actually more like stared into _her_ number. Then he smiled and pressed it.

_Call / Message_

The options popped up and Gray decided that before directly calling her, he should text her. So he began to text:

_hey, how r u? At home? it's me Gray _

He stared at the text and thought for a while, before pressing send. With a little 'bleep' the reply came after less than 1 minute.

_Hey Gray-sama! Juvia's fine and she is at home._

Gray felt pretty happy and if only he had a mirror, he could see the lopsided grin he had.

_so, what r u doing?_

He waited exactly 2 seconds for the reply.

_nothing now, just texting. :) _

Gray just smiled a nerdy smile at the phone. God! He's cheeks were hurting.

_we really should meet up._

Suddenly the smile was gone and Gray really tried to delete that text.

_oh that would be LOVELY! :3 Juvia'll meet Gray-sama on Saturday, perhaps? _

Okay, that moment of panic was wasted.

_Great! We'll meet at the fair?_

The reply came:

_of course! Juvia's looking forward to meeting you!_

Gray felt like melting. But this feeling was cut as his noisy ringtone was heard. Gray growled at his phone, at seeing the name.

_Natsu Dragqueen_

"What?" Gray asked into the phone, rudely.

"Didn't you say you were coming over, dumbass?" Natsu's overexcited voice made him shiver, not to mention Gajeel's "Ow!" yells in the background—Happy, Natsu's blue dyed cat, probably bit him.

"Dumbass? Whatever, you asshole, I'll be there,"

* * *

When you say there's a mad house at Natsu's, it really is a mad house. Literally.

"Dude, shut up and give me my phone!" Gray yelled, helplessly as Gajeel and Natsu both threw his phone to each other.

"Someone's in _loooove_!" Gajeel snickered, catching the phone in mid air, while Gray tackled Natsu to the ground.

"Hahahaha, wow! Who's the unlucky girl, eh?—OW! Stop pulling my hair, you poop!" Natsu wailed, as Gray sat on his back and pulled his pink locks.

"Screw you! Your hair is _pink! _It's better when it's gone!" Gray punched him and ran towards Gajeel.

"Goddammit, you fag! Give it BACK!" He lunged towards the stunned brunette. (**A/N: apparently 'brunette' is used for black haired as well****, .-.**)

"Gray's in _loove!_" Gajeel yelled before Gray tackled him, taking his phone away.

"God, that was fun." Natsu laughed, standing up.

"It was everything, but _fun!_" Gray rolled his eyes.

"Liar,"

"Well, who's the girl?"

"It's _Juvia_." And Natsu's eyes widened.

* * *

**notes:** I forgot to plan this. Well anyway, feel free to drop a review, hm?


	4. Preparations for the so called date

**summary: **Juvia? As in, this Juvia?

**notes: **Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

**notes2: **do you know that reviews boost me up to write chapters? Really after reaching 10 reviews it made me write this chapter, happily and relaxed.

* * *

"_Juvia_?" Natsu repeated. He had a weird look on his face—like he figured that he's dog died or something.

The look on Gajeel's face was no better, "Natsu, bro, does he mean _Juvia_?" Natsu didn't even move. The eerie silence in the room made Gray worried.

"What?"

"_Juvia_? As in this _Juvia_?" Natsu picked up his phone and showed him a picture of Lucy and Juvia.

"Yea..."

* * *

Juvia watched impatiently, as Lucy tried to call Natsu. It's been five minutes since her roommate had been repeatedly calling her idiotic asshole boyfriend.

And finally, after the umpteenth time, he picked up.

"Is Gray with you?"

"Is Juvia with you?" Ok, that was awkward. What was going on?

"Uh, you first." Natsu finally concluded.

"So, Juvia said the so called unnamed guy is Gray. So I was wondering whether it's Fullbuster."

"Same here,"

"You mean,"

"Yes." Natsu said. "Damn Gray, he already invited her to the fair,"

"Aren't we going there?" Lucy enquired, this is very unexpected.

"Yep, Gray's practically begging for us not to go!—DUDE, IT'S NOT YOUR AUTHORITY TO CANCEL OUR DATE!—yep, he's begging." Natsu sighed.

"Ok, bye." Lucy said, before declining.

"So, does Natsu-San know Gray-sama?" Juvia asked with hopeful eyes. "Yes," Lucy mused, plopping into there mini-couch.

"So the fair is on Saturday and today is Friday.." Juvia thought out loud. "Juvia needs something to wear!"

Lucy gave Juvia a casual look before it finally hit her. "Oh my god! So true, we really need an outfit!"

Both girls jumped up and dashed around the room. Lucy couldn't believe she forgot about her clothes, while Juvia certainly wanted to look good for 'Gray'.

It was 2:00 in the morning, and both girls were digging their wardrobe.

"What about this one, Lucy?" Juvia asked, picking up a bright yellow sundress. "Nah, too fluorescent."

"How about this one?" Lucy asked, taking out a nice white blouse, with a small bow tie on the front. "Juvia thinks it will look marvelous on Lucy."

Then Juvia saw it. The perfect dress. She picked it up and before she said anything: "Wow, Juvia! Now that will match perfectly with your hair!" Lucy practically screamed. The baby blue dress in Juvia's hand was covered with a nice floral pattern and made it look matching with Juvia's blue locks.

"Perfect!" Lucy soon cheered, as she found a perfect aqua colored skirt to go with the blouse. "Now for the shoes!" She exclaimed.

Juvia and Lucy re-stuffed their wardrobes and took out their shoes. Juvia stared at a pair blue heels and then at a pair blue snickers. "Which one?" She asked herself, probably too loud because, Lucy soon replied. "I think the blue sandals would go with it."

"Good, Juvia thinks you should take the Black Oxfords."

"Cool," Lucy smiled, keeping them aside.

The apartment lights were out, as two girls both got in bed, excited for their date.

* * *

**notes:** how about we try, 13 reviews, hm? That's my target anyways.


	5. The double date

**notes: **Do you know that I'm writing two fics at the same time? Haha, this is fun. lol.

**notes2: **I guess I'm just one review away from my expectation, no worries though. We'll make it.

* * *

Lucy was patient. At least she tried to be patient. Juvia sighed and looked at her roommates face. She quickly turned back when Lucy glanced at her. God, Lucy is so scary when she's on the verge of killing Natsu with her bare hands. It's been forever since Lucy had rung the bell on that idiot's apartment room. And no, it is not the first time they rung it. It was the_ last_.

"If I could throw that door down, I would happily oblige." Lucy muttered, angrily. "But no_—I will get sued! _Can you believe that?" No, Juvia cannot believe that, not even if she tried.

"Natsu-San is taking very long, aren't I right Lucy?" Juvia tried to calm her down.

"Oh, it's not the first time. He_ always_ takes long!" Lucy just couldn't keep shut. If this date were to be ruined, the first person to blame on will be Natsu. Anyway if the date really went wrong, it would obviously have something to do with Natsu.

* * *

"Gray, you douche! Stop chickening out! We'll never be able to make it. And you know what will happen? Lucy would blame it on me! Making you innocent. But really, it's all your fault!" Natsu tried to get the 23 year old man out of his toilet_—_so far, very unsuccessful.

"Can you just go? Tell them that I'm sick or something!" Gray yelled from the toilet.

"No. Lucy'll kill me, because I didn't get you out of there, then murder you for not coming out here and for making her roommate sad." Natsu sighed. "Besides, are you really that chicken?"

"Fine! But if this goes wrong, it's all your_ fault_." Gray growled, unlocking the door and getting out.

"WHAT?! Totally unfair, you poop." Natsu started his usual hobby of whining.

"Very fair,_ you poop_." Gray shoved Natsu and left. Natsu took a while to recover, then dashed to the door.

* * *

Juvia sighed as Lucy mashed up the bell._ Ring ring ring ring ring._

"Juvia thinks you should stop, Lucy." She sweat-dropped as said girl punched the bell one more time. "Nope, they'll open now!" Lucy was in her bell-mashing frenzy to even care.

The door finally opened, and Juvia stood up and did a little cheer, while Lucy yelled on the top of her lungs.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU NATSU DRAGNEEL!? LEARN TO OPEN THE DOOR FOR YOUR GUESTS OR_—_"

Natsu silenced her with kiss. "_—_for your girlfriend who's dying to go for her date." Lucy ended with a smile. She punched his chest and muttered, "where were you?"

"Idiot here, decided to get in the toilet and lock himself up to avoid the date. Thank me, for hauling him out." Natsu pointed at Gray, accusingly.

"Shut the hell up, Natsu. You're one to talk, it took _5_ minutes for you to put one your _socks_." Gray said, just as accusingly.

"Let's not waste anytime and go already!" Juvia remimded.

* * *

"Why did I even come here?!" Natsu wailed, clutching his stomach. He looked as green as a ripe pear. Lucy face-palmed.

"Natsu."

"Hm?" Said boy looked up to see Lucy's innocent face.

"I forgot the motion sickness patches." Lucy smiled guiltily. Natsu almost exploded. "Shit! This is bad! Gray, give another bag!"

Gray held it in a distance, disgusted. "Take it, you idiot. Now we can't even enjoy this at all!"

Lucy just looked at her boyfriend with sympathy. "It's all my fault, Natsu. What's the least I can do for you?"

Almost on cue, Natsu jumped up and pointed at a nearby restaurant. "There! We go there!" Lucy face-palmed again. She shouldn't have asked. "Okay, you guys go enjoy." She shrugged at Gray. Then turning back to Natsu she hissed, "You will pay, since you kept me waiting outside your door this morning." Natsu made a noise that sounded like, 'buuhh', Lucy seemed to understand, though.

"NO BUTS, DRAGNEEL!"

And that was that.

* * *

Gray had another quick glance at the squirming Juvia, before asking her, "So, what do you want to ride?"

"Juvia was thinking that the roller-coaster seemed fun. Then again, the bumper cars looks fun too," she raised a hand to her chin, thinking out loud.

"Let's do both." Gray shrugged.

"Perfect idea," Juvia chuckled. Grabbing Gray's hand, she pulled him towards the ticket center.

"Two adults." Juvia said happily to the man near the counter.

"Sorry, we're out."

"Uh. Now what?" Juvia turned to Gray for an idea.

"Don't worry. We've got a special couple ticket. It gives you the front seat view of the fireworks tonight and also a free pass to the Love Ride." The man had a glint in his eye. Gray seemed to notice and pulled Juvia away.

"No thanks."

"On second thought, we'll take it." Juvia smiled and turned to Gray. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Fine,"

As Juvia paid, grabbed Gray and left, the man let a sigh in relief and sat down comfortably. Natsu gave him a dollar and watched Lucy looking at Gray and Juvia, with a sly smile. "Oh, this is perfect!" She said.

* * *

Juvia laughed and screamed while on the roller-coaster. Unlike Gray she was having fun. Gray on the other hand, looked very pale. He didn't open his mouth or even move. He looked like a statue.

After the most terrifying experience of roller-coasters; for Gray at least, they decided to hang near the token games center, before rushing for the bumper cars.

"Oi!" Some guy poked Gray and asked. "We've got perfect gifts for your loved ones here!" He pointed to his stall. Gray frowned.

"We are not dating." _Yet._ Gray made a mental note.

"Doesn't look like it. Well anyway, come by." The guy winked.

Gray rolled his eyes and poked Juvia's arm. Said girl didn't even bother to look. She was too busy staring at a soft-toy Bear.

"That. Juvia wants that." She muttered. Gray took a look at the Bear. It was the stall the guy was pointing at.

"Yeah, sure." Gray got the urge to slap the shit out of his own face. "So, what do we have to do to get one?"

"Play this game." The guy pointed towards the dart board. "Three shots. One shot, you get the Bear. Two, and you get the small one. Three, and you don't get any. Aim the red dot."

God, Gray was lucky to know how to play Darts. He took a dart and threw it. It went straight into the middle. Gray smirked victoriously.

"Oh my! Gray-Sama is so good at Darts!" Juvia squealed hugging her new gift.

Meanwhile, Natsu gave another dollar to the man who owned the stall. Lucy just sighed. "Love! It's so beautiful."

* * *

They missed the bumper cars, because it was closed. The only ride left was the Love Ride. It was just a ferris wheel and Gray couldn't see what was too good about it. Juvia seemed to think otherwise.

They boarded it free of charge since it was special Couple Ticket, that they had. Juvia seemed very squirmy and Gray had to admit, it was cute. They looked at each other, then looked away out of embarrassment.

"Uh, Juvia. I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Gray-sama?" She asked blushing. Gray started blushing too.

"Uh, I.."

"Yea?"

"I..._—" _

Gray was cut off by the loud bang of the fireworks. Juvia squeaked in surprise. They had a laugh about how funny they both looked at that point, and soon they end up staring at the sky. This is what the ticket dude meant buy 'A front view seat of the fireworks'.

Gray couldn't. He tried to, really. But expressing feelings was always a hard challenge for him.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Lucy groaned. Gray! He should just tell her! Natsu tried calming her.

"Lucy? Are you okay?"

Lucy gave one of her signature sarcastic smiles.

"Never better Natsu. Never better."

"Come on! Let's just enjoy the fireworks."

Two of them stared in to the sky happily; despite Lucy's disappointment.

* * *

**notes: **So I gave a last check of reviews and guess what? 13 reviews! Thank you **Its-Crash**. THANK YOU ALL!  
**notes2:** Here's an extremely long chapter. BECAUSE REVIEWS MAKE ME A HAPPY GIRL.


	6. Call Me Maybe

**title: **Call me maybe

**notes: **Hullo, wonderful Gruvia fans. I'm just gonna update this fic cause, _reviews make me a happy girl _and also I need to tell you all something important _(not really) _you don't have to read it if you don't want to. But I'll appreciate if you do. _(I'm a really crappy person, I don't know what to do)_

**thanks note ****_(the so called important thing):_** _I wanna thank you all for the nonstop support and also all the reviews. I never thought I'll make it this far. It's been such an amazing time in . And you all the just add more amazing-ness to it. I'm so happy that you guys read my (crappy) stories, it really makes me smile everyday. I'm only insert age between 10-20 so please deal with me. lol. Thank You Again :)_

* * *

Juvia sighed, happily. It's been 5 hours since the 'date' happened—well just 2:00 in the night, same day. Ooh, she liked the sound of _date_. Even though Gray didn't seem to think it was a date, it was still a date for her. The scene where the fireworks burst into the sky, only seemed to play again and again in her head. Speaking of which, didn't Gray want to tell her something.

_"Uh, I.."_

Juvia snapped back to reality. She had to find out what he wanted to say. Pushing herself off her bed, Juvia stared out into the window._ Where is he? _

She stood up, looking at Lucy, who was deep in her land of wonderful dreams. She wouldn't notice, right? One call wouldn't hurt, right?

* * *

Gray stared at the window. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get himself to sleep. The whole day seemed to replay in his mind. Smiling, Gray thought of what he was going to say to Juvia. What was he going to say to her? The smile on his face vanished, sweat drops on his forehead.

"Uh, I.."

"Yea?"

Gray squinted his eyes at the ceiling, as if it was going to tell him the answer. What did he feel towards Juvia? All these questions are going to make his head blow up!

_*Riiiing* _

Gray gasped. The sound of your phone ringing at 2:00 in the morning does not sound good, okay. Sighing, he picked up the phone, only to see the one name that he was thinking about.

_Juvia._

Why was Juvia calling him in the middle of the night? Coincidence much? Nah not really.

"Hello?"

"Gray-sama? Is it you?" her soft voice came from the other end.

"Yes. Why are you speaking so quietly?" He asked.

"Because Lucy is sleeping. Juvia doesn't want her to wake up."

"Oh. Another question. Why are you calling me?" He could almost sense her blushing furiously.

"N-no reason. Juvia just w-wanted to s-see w-what Gray-sama wanted to s-say." She stuttered. Gray's eyes widened. She was thinking about the same thing that he was thinking about.

"Oh that's nothing. Forget it. I was stupid." Gray muttered.

"O-okay." Juvia's slightly _hurt_ voice came. "Bye."

"Bye." Gray said. The call was declined and yet Gray still kept it to his ear. That was probably not the best thing he could've said. His fingers ran through his messy raven locks. Gray fell back on his bed. Drifting to sleep, eventually.

* * *

**notes:** it's kind of short, but I need to go to my cousins birthday. He's _6._


End file.
